Confessions To Each Other
by AdventureWriter28
Summary: Who knows when it might happen again? Who knows when he might be in another life threatening situation? This time, he knew he had to confess, before everything could be too late...


**Summary: **Who knows when it might happen again? Who knows when he might be in another life threatening situation? This time, he knew he had to confess, before everything could be too late...

**Author's Note: **This is a fanfic about Dia (Diamond) and Platina (Platinum), talking about each other... so this is obviously a DiaXPlatina (Commonershipping) fanfic!

Also... **PLEASE REVIEW**... And if you like the story, please **ADD** it to your **FAVOURITES**... and **FOLLOWS**... I would **REALLY APPRECIATE IT... **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Pokemon Adventures/Pokemon Special manga, if I did, I would have made an anime of the manga already.

* * *

**Fanfic: Confessions To Each Other**

**At Solaceon Day Care Center (Normal Point of View)**

The Trio Sinnoh Pokedex Holders were at the Solaceon Day Care center, looking at the pokemon they were raising, specifically Phione. Dia sent out his Torterra and the Rotom they had to play with Phione, which seemed successful as it seemed that Phione was enjoying itself in the presence of the other two pokemon. The blue pokemon kept on swirling back and forth between the other two that Platina had to admit that it was cute.

She stared at the two boys who were talking about Phione, though, Pearl started to argue again about 'training it' instead of making it 'play'... Platina couldn't remember how many times Pearl had to argue about training Phione, though she had to admit that in some sense, Pearl was right. Still, just like Dia, it had the right to play more since it just recently hatched a week ago. Dia's reasoning was that Phione needed to familiarize itself first with the surrounding and with the other pokemon.

After Pearl lost argument to Dia again today, he had no choice but to just look at Phione who was playing. Pearl then noticed that the pokemon seemed hungry so he took out his bag and checked if there was any food...

Which there wasn't any food at all.

"WE'RE OUT OF FOOD FOR OUR POKEMON!" Pearl yelled as he started dashing off while saying "I'm gonna go off to buy some foods for our pokemon. Especially for Phione!"

Which only left Dia and Platina with each other...

...

..

...

"Dia, so how's Phione?" Platina said as she motioned closer to seat next to Dia, who was actually shown to have some food left. Platina just sighed, "You know that Pearl just started running off but you didn't told him you have more food?"

Dia just gave out a smile as he munched the loaf of bread, "It's better that way so that he'll bring up more food!" Dia said in delight as he turned around to face his Munchlax, "Right Lax?"

The heavy eating pokemon just reluctantly nodded as it also took a bite of the food. Platina just smiled a bit at Dia's happy and positive gestures. He was slow, dopey, but really adorable and cute... She sighed at how the boy ate the food, he munched it that his cheeks would be round, and it made Platina think it was so cute again.

Dia though may be eating the food, but he knew that Platina was looking at him, Dia then took a glance again at the Pokemon day care center, then he replied so that Platina's attention would stir to another direction, "Pearl could also have just asked food from the day care center."

Platina giggled at the thought, "You're right. Pearl... he's so rash..." Platina sighed at the thought of Pearl arguing with the cashier in hurrying up on checking the items, in which Pearl could just have asked Dia if he had food or if the day care could lent some food. She could imagine the yellow haired boy running, frantically picking items that the pokemon may probably may not like. That was just how Pearl was...

That was how the two boys where... Platina closed her eyes, and remembered the thought of maybe losing them... in her case, she almost lost Dia... with that thought, she spoke, "I'm glad you're alive."

"What?" Dia said as he turned his attention towards Platina in which she just gave a soft smile as she repeated it, "I'm glad you're alive."

"Oh..." Dia said in a casual manner, though Platina saw right through it, the boy obviously had his eyes widened. He stared at the loaf of bread he had and motioned to give some of it to Platina. She just shook her head, "Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"Oh..." Dia said again as he munched the bread again. It was obvious that the boy was trying to change the topic. And... there was a long moment of pause between the two...

...

..

...

"Thanks Missy..." Dia said after the long pause.

"Why did you say 'thanks'?" Platina asked as she looked at the boy who finally finished eating and looked at her. Both of them were staring at each other for many minutes, Platina gazed at Dia's meaningful, sincere eyes, while Dia stared at Platina's elegant, beautiful eyes...

"Because, it's nice to know that you still want me to be alive." Dia said as he turned his head away and wiped off traces of bread from his mouth along with a blush on his face.

"I was worried you know... When I learned that you disappeared..." Platina said as she moved her head and stared at the Phione that was playing with Dia's Torterra and the Rotom in the day care center. Though, another thing to note was that two pokemon were quarrelling.

Dia also turned his attention towards the pokemon that were playing in the day care center, it was obvious why Platina was looking at it, first was that there were two pokemon arguing, and second... because it was adorable. He knew that he had to reply, so after staring at the pokemon for a few minutes... he finally replied, "You were worried for me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Platina replied as Dia stared intently at the pokemon that were still playing. Staring at the pokemon was just an excuse. Inside his chest... he felt... relief? Joy?...Even... love? He cleared his mind a bit... then he finally noticed the quarrelling pokemon more intently and he stood up and took action as he commanded Phione, "Phione, Heart Swap!"

And with that, the pokemon tried and used it, and succeeded. The pokemon switched the hearts of the two quarrelling pokemon. Though, the way Diamond talked was adorable, for Platina. Everything that Dia did was adorable, the way he spoke and talked.

Dia then, finally replied to the girl, "Thanks... Missy, for being worried about me."

He now knew what he felt... it was definitely mixed emotions... He felt relief that... Platina cared for him. He felt joy that someone like her would... be worried for him. He felt... love... because right from the start... he already fell in love with the beautiful Berlitz.

"You're saying thanks again... I just noticed that you said the word 'thanks' too much to me." Platina said as she also stood up and looked at the two pokemon that were quarrelling, but when Phione Heart Swapped it, it finally calmed down after being in the other pokemon's footsteps. Platina found it cute, while Dia found it heartwarming.

Dia then stared intently at Platina's hand while she was still looking at the pokemon. There was tons of thoughts forming under Dia's head.

"Missy... I..." Dia stuttered as he slowly approached Platina's hand but when Platina turned around to see what he was doing, he quickly gave up the idea and pulled back his hand.

"What is it?" Platina asked, staring intently at Dia, it was obvious that Dia was blushing, and was hiding something, but Dia just shook his head, "It's... nothing..."

Platina turned her attention again at the two pokemon that were fighting... it was actually two Azurill's (one female, and the other male). Though, as she looked closer, the two pokemon were now cuddling after it stopped arguing.

"Hey! Look Dia! They're cuddling!" Platina said in which Dia's attention turned towards the Azurill's. He had to admit, it was really cute.

...

...

...

After moments of looking at the Azurill's, Dia finally thought that he really needed to speak up his emotions. He needed to reveal what he felt. He knew that he almost died during the whole Giratina incident, and before that, he also almost died during the whole Dialga and Palkia incident. There were tons of times... he had to admit that he was recklessly sacrificing his life, but it was for a reason.

And... who knows...? Who knows when it might happen again? That was the idea's running throughout his head.

He had to do this now. He just had to...

"Platina" He said as he stood up and motioned his hand to help Platina stand also. She didn't understand why Dia was asking her to stand up, but she accepted Dia's hand and she also stood up, but in surprise...

Platina did not expect that she would be kissed by Dia. When she stood up, she was kissed... by a lovely, soft, and gentle kiss, but it was obviously passionate. She didn't know, she didn't counted how long they were kissing each other. But it definitely took lots of time.

As they broke the kiss, Platina and Dia locked into each other's eyes. There was silence again as both of them gazed at each other.

Dia finally broke the silence as he released Platina from his grasp and spoke, "**I love you, Platina Berlitz**. I don't know what's gonna happen next. There might be another possibility of me, being in a life threatening situation again, so I needed to tell you... what my **emotions** tell me."

Dia knew that there was a possibility of Platina loving Pearl more. There was always that large chance. He knew that. This was now the nervous part. But he knew... this wasn't the right time... "Missy... it's okay if I don't receive your answer right away. But... I'm happy to finally release this emotion from my chest."

And with that, Dia smiled again. Platina was still stunned by all the things that happened in such a short time.

But she didn't need time to give him the answer.

"Dia, I love you too." She said, without any hesitation at all in which made Dia's eyes widen. Platina smiled at how adorable Dia looked right now. Dia might not be the 'ideal' man he always wanted... but, they say sometimes... love is just unpredictable...

"Missy... can...can... can I...call you... Platina now...?" Dia said stuttering. This just made Platina find it more adorable, she found Dia a sweet, innocent boy, but with a mature reasoning. Still, she smiled again, "You always had the permission to call me that... ever since I revealed my name to you." She said as she motioned closer to the boy again, this time...

Dia knew this was the right moment, they both held hands now. "So... it's now official... we're both together huh?" Platina said in which Dia nodded with his own smile too. Both of them stared again at the two cuddling Azurill's...

Though, from behind, they didn't know it all but... someone was actually watching... with a broken heart.

"This was to be expected..." Pearl said with a sigh, holding the grocery items for the pokemon. To be truthful, he already knew there were lots of foods left, and that he could ask some food from the day care center... but he wanted to know... he always wanted to know... who Platina loved more...

But Pearl stood up and muttered, "But maybe... this was for the best..."

* * *

**End of Fanfic**

* * *

I support DiaXPlatina more than PearlXPlatina, though, I still like PearlXPlatina fanfics a 'bit', so you could say... there's a large possibility of me creating a PearlXPlatina fanfic too...

Again... **PLEASE REVIEW**... And if you like the story, please **ADD** it to your **FAVOURITES**... and **FOLLOWS**... I would **REALLY APPRECIATE IT...**


End file.
